Los Misterios del Mundo
by night fury 0808
Summary: En esta gran aventura Eggman tratara de destruir el valle de la luna de plata, ya que gracias a el el mundo continua con vida y Sonic y sus amigos deberán detener a eggman antes que algo pase pero no sera fácil con la gran amenaza que representa.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

* * *

¨**Misterios del Mundo¨**

Era una tarde demasiado calurosa, Sonic y Kris se encontraban en la sala de la mansión viendo una nueva película de su madre.

Derepente se escuchó una fuerte explosión afuera en el bosque y el suelo de la mansión estremeció totalmente.

Una figura regordeta caía del cielo, gritando cosas incomprensibles para acabar aterrizando en la parte trasera de la casa.

: ahhh! lo logre! estoy vivo! lo conseguí!.

Sonic: ¿Eggman? ¿que haces aquí?.

Al escuchar la voz del erizo, Eggman volvió de golpe a la realidad.

: ! Ayudame por lo que mas quieras ¡.

Sonic: (confundido)¿Y yo como porqué te tendría que ayudar?.

: En el bosque hay un monstruo de dos colas que lo esta destruyendo todo a su paso.

Sonic: (enojado) ! Valla, apenas comienza el día y tu ya estás creando problemas ¡.

: ¿que? !no¡.

Sonic: Mira si solo vienes a molestar a mis amigos mejor vete.(Cerrandole la puerta en la nariz).

Luego de eso Sonic entró a la casa realmente furioso.

Amy: ¿que pasa?.

Sonic: Era Eggman, según el había un monstruo suelto en el bosque y no cuantas tonterías más.

Siver: Hablaba de Tails.

Knuckles: Ja! pero Tails estaba aquí . (sorprendido) ! a donde fue ¡.

Dijo volteando a ver el sitio donde minutos antes estaban el pequeño zorro.

Todos: ! donde esta ¡.

Cream: Creo que Eggman decía la verdad.

Sonic: Valla, es la primera cosa sincera que dice.

Mirene: Tal vez...

Siver y Blaze: ¿Tal vez que mirene ?.

Mirene: tal vez necesitamos ayuda.

Mientras tanto, en una casa cercas del muelle , se escucha sonar un teléfono.

Era para vector un joven cocodrilo de 20 años.

Vector: Bueno?...si...allá estaremos.

charmy: ¿quien llamo ?.

Vector: sonic el erizo.

charmy: genial una misión.

Vector: charmy por favor guarda silencio me causaras migraña si continuas.

Charmy: voy por espio:

vector: date prisa.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE.**

Shadow : ¿ y donde buscamos a se tal monstruo ?

Sonic : en el centro, pero tenemos que esperar a los chaotix.

Espio: no esperen mas ya llegamos.

Sonic: no se hable mas en marcha.

Despues de barias horas de camino lograron llegar al centro.

Rouge: recorrimos la mayor parte del bosque y no encontramos nada.

Knuckles: como lo dijiste Rouge y falta mas.

cream: (con voz asustada )chicos.

dijo la pequeña conejo mientra a su amigo atado de cabeza en en ardól.

Sonic: ¿pero como?

Tails: ¿me ayudan?.

Sonic: ya me las pagara ese gordo esto es demasiado.

Amy: no creo que allá sido el.

Sonic: porqué dices que no.

Blaze: mira en los arboles.

Sonic:¿que?.

Al calmar su ira hacia eggmn logro notar algo o alguien que se movía entre los arboles.

¿?: nos volvemos a ver.

Sonic: es la primera vez que nos vemos.

vector:mejor dicho es la primera ves que te escuchamos porqué no te vemos.

¿?: ustedes no deben estar aquí.

Sonic: ¿q..quien eres?.

¿?: eso no te interesa

Sonic: tienes toda la verdad no me interesa.

Shadow: ¿ porqué ataste a nuestro amigo ?.

¿?: entro a esta parte del bosque y si lo dejaba continuar encontraría el valle.

Silver: ¿ que valle ?

¿?: el valle de la luna de plata.

Mirene: ¿ luna de plata ? que nombre tan tonto.

¿?: ( con voz furiosa ) igual que el tullo.

Mirene: esto me pasa paro abrir la boca.

Blaze: mejor sigue así mirene.

Silver: si tienes la habilidad para callar a mirene no dudo que puedas pelear.

¿?: ¿ lo quieres descubrir ? .

Silver: no no pero gracias.

Shadow: y ese valle ¿porqué es tan protegido?.

¿?: es necesario protegerlo ya que en el se esconde un tesoro.

Vector: !¿ tesoro ?¡.

¿?: si pero despues del ataque todo se destruyo.

Sonic : dejanos entrar al valle y te ayudaremos.

¿?: si quieren entrar tendran que peliar.

Dijo con ira mientras saltaba del arból.

Shadow: una ...lobo

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Primera Derrota

**sSonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

* * *

**¨Primera Derrota¨**

Sonic y los demás se preparaban para pelear contra la misteriosa loba que les prohibía el paso al valle de la luna de plata, que Sonic esperaba conocer muy pronto...

Loba: ¿que esperan?, no tengo todo el día, ¿o que?, ¿nunca habían visto una loba morada?...

Ami:(en voz baja) hey Sonic, ¿que hacemos?...

Silver: debemos atacar...

Sonic: no, tal vez no haya venido sola...

Tails: (con malicia) oye Sonic, ¿no te interesaría conocer ese valle?...

Sonic, al escuchar a su pequeño amigo corrió a toda velocidad y sin detenerse...

Loba: (furiosa) ¡oye pequeño granuja ¿a donde crees que vas?...

Sonic: ¿a donde te parece que voy?, ¡a conocer ese dichoso valle!

Loba: ¡no si yo puedo evitarlo!, ¡Bones ataca!...

detrás de aquella loba apareció una pequeña gata negra, con cara de pocos amigos, que de inmediato voló detrás del erizo con intenciones de detenerlo y capturarlo para después llevarlo a responder ante su amiga, quien se había quedado para impedir el paso a los otros...

Bones: ¡es mejor que te rindas erizo, no te gustará lo que te pasará si traspasas la seguridad del valle!...

Sonic: ¿de que hablas?, ¡todos los días me pasan cosas que no me gustan, y no por eso me detengo!...

Bones: ¡te lo advertí!...

dicho esto, la pequeña gata sacó dos juegos de filosas garras, y saltó sobre el erizo para atacarlo y evitar que consiguiera lo que se proponía, pero antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo, un pequeño Zorro de dos colas, empujó a la gata sacándola del camino...

Tails: ¡la detendré aquí todo lo que pueda, tu sigue!...

dijo lanzando un anillo dorado al erizo, que este atrapó comenzando a rodar a toda velocidad con dirección al famoso valle, estaba cerca de alcanzar las puertas que impedían el paso a los extraños al misterioso valle de la luna, cuando se topó con otra complicación...

**Mientras tanto en otra parte del bosque...**

Bones y Tails, habían comenzado una violenta batalla, que se tornaba segundo a segundo cada vez más peligrosa...

Bones: ¡es mejor que te rindas rata voladora, porque acabaré contigo!...

Tails: ¡oye!, ¿a quien le dijiste rata?, ¡fenómeno peludo!...

Bones: ¡¿disculpa, como me llamaste, pequeño monstruo deforme?!...

Tails: ¡lo que oíste, fe-nó-me-no!...

Bones: ¡ahhhh!, ¡pagarás caro por eso, fastidio de bolsillo!...

estaba a punto de atacar al pequeño zorro, cuando de repente Silver apareció, siendo perseguido de cerca por aquella loba que les prohibiera el paso varios árboles atrás...

Silver: ¡Tails!, ¿donde está Sonic?...

Tails: ¡lo estoy cubriendo!, ¡ya debe estar en el valle!...

Loba: ¡¿Queeeeeeeee?!, ¡Bones!, ¡¿que es lo que has hecho?!, ¡dejaste que ese erizo llegara hasta el valle!...

Bones: (molesta) ¿y si ya sabes, entonces para que preguntas?...

Loba: ¡basta de bromas tontas, hay que impedir que traspase la entrada!...

Tails: ¡ja ja ja, conociendo a Sonic ya debe haber entrado y esta conociendo el lugar, una tonta puerta no basta para detenerlo!...

Loba: ¡maldita sea, no puede ser, hay que detenerlo ahora Bones!...

**Frente a las puertas del valle de la luna de plata...**

Sonic había chocado con algo, o mas bien con alguien, que le impedía traspasar la entrada, al levantar la vista para poder ver de quien se trataba, se topó con un lobo de color gris, que le sonreía con burla, mientras lo miraba, ahí, tirado en el piso...

Lobo: ¿a donde vas Nicolás?...

Sonic: ¿Nicolás?, ¡me llamo Sonic!, y ¿tú quien eres?...

Lobo: ¡hola, soy Math, tu peor pesadilla, y tu, debes ser algún turista que se perdió por aquí...¿¨Verdad¨?...

Sonic: (levantándose del suelo) ¡hola, yo soy Sonic, y normalmente tengo el sueño tan pesado, que jamás tengo pesadillas!...

dijo mientras daba un gran salto y volaba por encima de las enormes puertas que le cerraban el paso, estaba a punto de correr detrás del erizo, cuando vió llegar a Bones y a la Loba, con los amigos del erizo pisándoles los talones, iba a decir algo a sus amigas, pero ellas hablaron primero...

Loba: ¡no es cierto! ¡¿en serio Math?!, ¡¿dejaste que entrara?!...

Math: ¡¿acaso crees que se molestó en pedirme permiso?!, ¡solo entró!, ¿de acuerdo?...

Loba: ¡¿y no se te ocurrió que podías detenerlo, inútil sin cerebro?!...

Math: ¡bueno ya basta aullidos!, ¡hay que detenerlo antes de que llegue a la Reina!...

Aullidos: (se dá una palmada en la cara)...

Bones: Math, creo que ya metiste la pata, no debes mencionar su nombre, ¿recuerdas?...

Math: Ups...

**Dentro del valle de la luna de plata...**

Sonic caminaba por entre las muchas cuevas que había al rededor de un pequeño palacio, mientras los lobos que las habitaban murmuraban y gruñían a su paso, poco a poco avanzó, hasta llegar a las puertas de aquél palacio tan misterioso...

pero al llegar se detuvo sorprendido con lo que vió, ya que delante de él, se hallaba de pié una eriza de color violeta, llevaba un vestido color aguamarina, y una capa dorada sobre sus hombros, calzaba zapatos blancos, y portaba una corona adornada con tres pequeños rombos...

Sonic: ¿Mamá?...

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
